victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendré
Bendré is the pairing of Beck Oliver and André Harris (Be/ck) and (A/'ndré'). They are sometimes called Bandré (B'''/eck and '''André), and Andreck '('Andr/é and B/'eck'). They seem to be really good friends and have been for at least two years. For the real life version of the pairing, between Avan Jogia and Leon Thomas III see Aveon. Bendré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Beck zaps André's broken toe to fix it. *André thanks him when he fixed it. 'The Bird Scene' *André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. *Beck understands André's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. *Beck is sitting at André's table for lunch. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *André sits at Beck's table. *André gives Beck his extra water without Beck having to ask for it. *Beck warns André about the water containing fish pee. *André doesn't get involved in helping Tori get Beck and Jade back together; he even tries to enrage Jade by laughing, saying "Whoa!" and praising Alyssa Vaughn's looks when they see Beck drive up in the socialite's convertible. This could be because he has a crush on Beck and doesn't want him dating Jade. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and André steal Robbie's clothes together. *Beck and André both laugh because they stole Robbie's clothes. 'Survival of the Hottest' *André comes and sits next to Beck during lunch. *André stops everyone from yelling at Beck by reminding them that Cat will be back soon. *Beck pats André on the back after he mentions that Cat will be back soon. 'Wi-Fiin the Sky' *Beck, André, Tori, and Cat all work on writing a script together. *André is impressed by Beck's spinning counterclockwise and they spin together. *Beck says "hello" to André's grandmother before he gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and André decide to get a drink from the Soda Machine. *Beck then complains that it ate his money, and André tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *Beck agrees with André that they should tell the secret to Tori. *Beck helps André chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. *André tells Beck that he's a good friend. *Beck and André are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. *When everyone else is arguing with the waitress and manager and Sikowitz is busy sneaking out, André and Beck are talking to one another in a collected and calm way. *Beck applauds for André (and Tori's) song 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Beck is feeling André's foot at the Kickback. *After talking to Tori, Beck and Jade decide to go feel André's foot some more. *André convinces Beck to smooth his feet. *André assures Beck that it is safe. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck and André both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. *Beck laughs at André's attempt to get Hayley and Jade to stop fighting. *When André says Jade can be a gank, Beck agrees with him. *André and Beck are the only main characters who went to Karaoke Dokie and didn't sing. *André helps Beck look for the scissors. *André and Beck massage Trina's gums together. *Beck and André both save Robbie from being choked by Trina. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and André are both happy about acquiring the Turblow Jet. *They also sing a little jingle together about the Turblow Jet. *Both are annoyed that Rex survived. *Both go to the hospital to visit Rex. *When André asks what is going on, Beck makes a slicing motion under his chin (meaning don't ask) and André quiets down. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck helps André write lyrics for the food song. *Beck tells André that he's an amazing artist. *Beck feels sorry for André that he didn't impress the producer. *Beck is there to support André during the song and claps at the end. 'The Wood' *Beck and André are seen together in the crowd while Trina and Robbie are in the Grub Truck. *André suggested Beck order a pizza for lunch. *André goes to his locker to get some cash to pay for the pizza that Beck ordered. *When they finish their scripted fight for The Wood, they congratulate each other. *They both try to separate Jade and Tori when they are fighting. *Beck and André decide to work together instead of with Tori and Jade. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck leans closer to André while saying "no problem" with a British accent (when Robbie picked Beck's character). *Beck and André sit next to each other in the Black Box Theater. *When André is going out the door, Beck does a kicking motion with his leg at him and almost hits André's backside. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When André asks Jade if Beck is hiding something, he agrees to her calling him hot. *André knew Beck was hiding something from Jade. Beck Falls for Tori *Neither Beck or André knew who Cat was dressed as. *Beck and André are sitting together at a table when Cat approaches them. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *André and Beck both hold Tori back from attacking Robbie. 'Locked Up' *Beck tells André not to act scared of the prisoners. *Beck comforts Andre when he suffers from hallucinations. *Beck and Andre are locked up together with the prisoner men. *Beck comforts André and tells him that it'll be okay (when they are in prison). *In jail, Beck and André sat on the bench together. *When rocks are being thrown at them, Beck and André ran (in a different direction) at the same time. *Beck tells Jade not to touch André's neck. *Beck and André made Robbie sleep in the bathtub, meaning they shared a bed and wanted to be alone. *André encourages Beck to tell the prisoners how he gets his hair so fluffy, maybe because he is afraid they'll hurt Beck if he doesn't. *Beck pats André on the arm when he starts speaking weirdly. *Beck yells at Sgrodis that his friend is hallucinating. *Andre asked Beck why the girls and Robbie were talking to a Yerbanian prison guard. Trivia *Beck and André are considered more normal than Robbie and Sinjin. *André's locker is diagonal from Beck's (up and one locker to the left). Fanfictions NOTE: CERTAIN FANFICTIONS MAY BE RATED M FOR ADULT CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. *Dwelling on my Gay past by indigo coil *The pervy monkey by thexsmartxone *The Story of Captain Katherine Obvious: The Fish by bubblegum days *Beauté et une voix by DegrassiCraze *Small Town, Big City by SpiffyLittleNerdette *Beck's Wake Up Call by Marie S Zachary *Tell Me That You Love Me by XxEpicfailxX *Welcome To Hollywood! by Ms.Imaginative *Telling Beck Off by Marie S Zachary *The Girl Is Mine by I AM NOT TIM If you read these fanfictions, please write a review to tell the authors what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! theSlap.com Hints * André posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits Beck at times. *André posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet. *André posted a picture of Beck and Tori, and describes Beck as "his boy". *Beck and André made plans to hang out together ("guys night"). *Beck posted a picture of André and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that André is a little weird. *It is stated on The Slap that André likes it when Beck makes Jade jealous. *Beck asks André if he had to replace his pear pad. *This post: Beck: Sitting on a floaty in a pool at a Hollywood mansion. Things could be worse. Jade: What?? Why wasn't I invited? André: Eating Beck's famous BBQ ribs. He just grilled up a rack of 'em. Things could be worse. Jade: You took André as your plus one?!?! Things WILL get worse! *André posts a status asking if anybody else thinks Beck looks like Elvis. Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships